Welcome to the Tea Party
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Kurt is doing a song for glee but he's not doing alone. With his help, Tina is able to break out of her shell.


((Authors Note: Tinas costume is like .com/var/mypictures/L/Lauraax/haruhi-gothic-lolita_

and Kurts costume is like /wp-content/uploads/2010/06/alice_in_wonderland_johnny_depp_as_mad_hatter_new_picture_tim_.

Oh yeah, and inspired by another fanfic but only because of the title. Oh, and I guess they might be a bit ooc

And the song is "tea party" by Kerli))

As Kurt showed up to school, everyone was confused. His outfit was just, a little different to what everyone was used to. There were random bits here and there and it looked really scruffy. Even though hardly anyone knew anything about high fashion, they were pretty sure it wasn't the new look. It reminded everyone of the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Mercedes tried to ask him what was up with the new look but all she received was a smile and him telling her to be patient as she will find out soon enough. Santana asked while they were in cheerios but before he could say anything Sue snapped at them for talking. Matt also asked about it in chemistry but Kurt was too busy randomly playing with his top hat. So, Matt didn't try to ask any more questions about it. Artie was the only one that seemed to have an idea on the new outfit. Tina was wearing a dress which was also a little out there, even for her. No one else noticed though as she always wore a little out there, gothic costumes. Well, she started to. No one payed much attention to Tina, except for Artie. After all, he had been in love with her for just under two years and they had only just started going out.

Once it was glee club, everyone just stopped caring about the new outfit. They were sitting in their regular chairs, talking about the usual junk. One of the fellow cheerios were having a party so Brittany and Santana were discussing outfits. Rachel was talking to Finn about rehearsal, Quinn was fighting with Puck and Matt and Mike were just quiet by themselves. They never did anything in the glee, which sometimes annoyed the other glee members. Why were they there if they weren't going to participate? Tina, Artie and Mercedes were talking about plans for the weekend up in the back. Kurt was more interested in his fingernails. Eventually, Mr. Schue walked in.

"Ok class. I haven't really gotten a lesson plan today" he said a little bit embarrassed, scratching the back of his neck. Most of the class knew that it was because of his personal problems with his soon to be ex-wife that was taking all his time. Kurt raised his hand with a smile. Perfect opportunity.

"Mr. Schue. Do you mind if I try out this song I've been working on?" he asked. A few eyebrows were raised but no one had any objections. They hadn't heard him sing since his diva off.

"Ok, I don't see why not" Mr. Schue stated, walking over to a chair. He did notice Kurts odd choice in wardrobe but didn't say anything. He had less idea about fashion then the students, so he assumed it was something new. Tinas look didn't surprise him either. It was nice that she was finding himself.

Kurt got up and walked over to the piano. He adjusted his bow tie and sat down, giving a smile to the audience. Lightly, he started to play the tune perfectly. Instead of him singing something at first, everyone was surprised to here it come from Tina.

_Welcome to the Tea Party _  
_ Want to be my VIP? _  
_ Didn't RSVP? _  
_ That's okay (That's okay)_

She jumped up onto the chair she was sitting on. Everyone quickly looked back at her, confused. Tina was dancing a bit on the spot, smiling as she finally had people looking at her and she wasn't afraid.

_Welcome to the Tea Party _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ Want to be my VIP? _  
_ When I'm all steamed up (up) _  
_ Hear me shout _  
_ Tip me over and pour me out _

She jumped over the seats in a ninja style way, as Finn would plainly put it until she jumped onto the piano where Kurt was still was still playing. The other band memebers appeared and started playing, making them sound better.

_Your appetite is flex _  
_ I got the table set _  
_ Don't get your dribble on my t-t-t-table yet _  
_ I got the goodies baked _  
_ Got more than you can take _  
_ Just try and nibble on my biscuits and rainbow cakes _

Kurt stopped playing the piano and stood up, getting ontop of the piano with Tina as she laid down. Mr. Schue wasn't too sure that it was a good idea for them to stand on the piano as they could break it, but it was a good strong piano and Tina was actually having fun while she was singing. He didn't want to stop it. Kurt had joined in with the singing as he lightly put his hands just a little bit over Tinas body.

_Let's be traditional _  
_ And non-commissional_

He then grabbed her arm and lifted her up.

_Elbows down (down) pinkies up (up) _  
_ That's the way you sip my cup _

Tina jumped off the piano as Kurt stayed up. They did synchronised dance moves that impressed the audience as they sang. Tina sang the proper lines while Kurt just did the "oh" bits.

_Welcome to the Tea Party _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ Want to be my VIP? _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ You didn't RSVP? _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ That's okay That's okay _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ Welcome to the Tea Party _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ Want to be my VIP? _  
_ When I'm all steamed up _  
_ Hear me shout  
__Tip me over and pour me out _

As Tina did a pose, Kurt jumped over the top of Tina. He sang the next bit without Tina.

_Try not to move so fast _  
_ You know the sir comes last _  
_ I'm a lady futhah mucka! _  
_ Try to show some class _

Kurt raised his eyebrow and leaned to the side, making him look very bitchy. The class had to chuckle a little. It was obvious that they did that bit as a comedic affect.

_ Down to the last cup _  
_ We keep it boiling hot _  
_ We keep the party moving till we drink the last drop _

It was Kurts turn that went down to the ground as Tina stood above him.

_Let's be traditional _  
_ And non-commissional _  
_ Elbows down (down) pinkies up (up) _  
_ That's the way you sip my cup (my cup) _

Tina grabbed Kurt by the collar and pulled him up. Amazingly, it didn't strangle him. They must have been working on it for ages.

_Welcome to the Tea Party _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ Want to be my VIP? _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ You didn't RSVP? _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ That's okay That's okay _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ Welcome to the Tea Party _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ Want to be my VIP? _  
_ When I'm all steamed up _  
_ Hear me shout _  
_ Tip me over and pour me out _

Tina looked over at Artie and smiled. He was smiling back at her as she walked over to him.

_I know this night is like no other _  
_ You're not just another (pour me out)  
__I know it's only getting better _

_As long as we're together (pour me out) _

_ I know this night is like no other _  
_ You're not just another _

Artie blushed a little as Tina gave him a light kiss. They had never kissed in public before but before they could get any further Tina went back to Kurt.

_Welcome to the Tea Party _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ Want to be my VIP? _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ You didn't RSVP _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ That's okay That's okay _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ Welcome to the Tea Party _  
_ oh oh oh oh _  
_ Want to be my VIP? _  
_ When I'm all steamed up _  
_ Hear me shout _  
_ Tip me over and pour me out_

Once they finished Kurt was sitting back on the piano chair and Tina got back onto the piano. It was Artie that was the first to applaud, followed quickly by everyone else. Well, except for Puck but he never applauded for anyone so it didn't change the way Kurt or Tina were feeling. After a few seconds of catching her breathe, Tina got back down.

"Tina, I think that was the best I've ever heard you sing" Mr. Schue stated after a few moments. It made Tina smile even more as Kurt wrapped his arm around Tinas shoulder.

"Thankyou Mr. Schuester" Tina said gleefully with a little laugh. A few of the other gleeks laughed with her, except for Rachel.

"Maybe we will use this for regionals. I think with everyone involved it would look really good" Mr. Schue added, making Kurt look at Tina, letting out a little squeak in excitement.

"That would be amazing Mr. Schue" Tina replied. Rachel was the next to speak up. Quickly, once she realised that it meant Tina would get a spot singing instead of her, she raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue, don't you think that it is a little vulgar?" she exclaimed. The gleeks rolled their eyes and moaned a little.

"No, Rachel. It will be fine. Don't worry, you're still the lead for 4/5ths of the songs or have a solo" Will muttered with a false smile. He really did not want Rachel to storm out. She frowned and sat back down, muttering something about how she was underappreciated. Tina sat down next to Artie, who grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"You were wonderful" he complimented.

"Thankyou Artie" she replied sweetly. Kurt sat down next to Tina on the other side. "And thankyou Kurtsie" she added, giving Kurt a hug.

"Kurtsie?" Mercedes repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, hell no. Tina, you ain't stealing my boy" she said jokingly.

"Don't worry Mercedes. He's all yours now. I just needed him to help with my confidence" she answered with another laugh.

"Well Kurt, if you can get Tina to do that you can help Matt and Mike to do that" Mr. Schue said. Mike and Matt looked away nervously, making Kurt laugh even more.

"Or Brittany. She needs some help too" Santana called out, making Mr. Schue nod. Kurt smiled back at Britanny. Puck scoffed though.

"I would like that Kurt. Can we do a hot piece? Like, Britney or something? I can totally relate to her as she has my name" Brittany stated.

"Yeah, that's why" Artie muttered, receiving a smack from Tina. Puck was already imagining Brittanys dance.

"Damn it Kurt, how come girls will do all this with you?" he asked.

"Easy, I'm gay" Kurt replied honestly.


End file.
